vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)/@comment-2219543-20151125021624/@comment-27329639-20151202024313
This will be a comment pertaining to Eternal Goku and how much his power "could" have progressed in 100 years based on how much he progressed during his seen life span. A new God was born at the end of the fight with Super Yi Xing Long. Goku merges with the Dragon Balls as well as with a Dragon God. Aside from him gaining immortality and eternal youth as well as implied powers over life when Pan magically recovered from a fatal illness in less than 2 days Puck somehow surviving a fall down into a gorge with not bottom in site, coming out unscathed. But, how much power could "Eternal" Goku have obtained in 100 years? It may not be as hard to find out as some may think. Let's look at Goku's life. When Goku was 15 years old during the Piccolo Daimaō Arc, he had a power level of 260. While during the Boo Arc, he is implied to have a base higher than Freeza as Kaioshin, in chapter 446 stated the 5 Kaioshin had enough power to defeat Freeza with a single blast. And Goku replied in surprise of how strong they are. And Goku would have no reason to compare that kind of power to a Freeza other than at his max power of 120 million compared to a Freeza who had a power level of 530,000 as that isn't strong at all. Even during the later part of Namek. What supports this is that Kaioshin in chapter 449 was very hesitant about Vegeta wanting to fight PuiPui alone. And also telling Goku to not underestimate Babidi's forces. Why would he worry so much about a being weaker than Freeza? It's because PuiPui is stronger than Freeza was on Namek. By how much? That's up in the air. But, Vegeta in base mode easily handled him without breaking a sweat. So, we can correctly scale a base Goku in the Boo Arc to have a base at least matching his SS Namek counterpart of 150 million. And the Boo Arc happens around 20 years later compared to when Goku fought Piccolo Daimaō. So, in 20 years Goku has increased his base by 576,923.076x(150,000,000/260). Let's round that to 575,000x. And that was only in 20 years. So, during the 100 year gap, it's not impossible for him to increase his power by 2.875 million times(575,000x5= 2,875,000x)! But, due to plot, a lot of his increases Were based on what was necessary at the time. So, why don't we low ball that increase a little? Let's divide 2.875 million by 5. That gives us a 575,000x increase in 100 years. And using low balls, SS4 Gogeta is 400 million times stronger than Base Goku during the last arc (Gogeta:400,000,000/50=SS4 Goku) (SS4 Goku:8,000,000/20,000=SS3 Goku) (SS3 Goku:400/400=Base Goku) (Base Goku=1). So, divide the difference between base "Eternal" Goku and SS4 Gogeta using the 287,500 base increase (400,000,000/575,00=695.65x). Let's round off to 700x stronger than Base "Eternal" Goku. And if SS4 Gogets is minimum 50x SS4 Goku, and is now only 700x base "Eternal" Goku, that means Goku is now only 14x weaker than SS4 Goku during the last arc(700/50=14). Which gives base Eternal Goku enough power to destroy 4.28 billion galaxies(60/14). round down to 4 billion galaxies making him 6.25x weaker than Yi Xing Long who is at 25 billion galaxies(25/4.28). And these are using lowballs of Goku's growth. (Visual representation using the "Super Exciting Guide" multipliers to make it easy to understand.) -Base Eternal Goku: 4 -Yi Xing Long: 25 -SS4 Goku/Vegeta: 60 -SS Eternal Goku: 200 -Super Yi Xing Long: 250 -SS2 Eternal Goku: 400 -SS3 Eternal Goku: 1600 -SS4 Gogeta: 3000 -SS4 Eternal Goku: 32,000,000 Making Eternal Goku as a SS4 10.66 thousand times(10,666.67) greater than SS4 Gogeta. Round that to 10,000 times stronger than SS4 Gogeta. And SS4 Gogeta while lowballed is capable of destroying 25 universes. Insane amounts of power. Masako Nozawa, the original voice actress for Son Goku chimes in on the events at the ending of GT. Were there any scenes in the final episode that left an impression? "The scene where, after Goku finishes fighting, he rides on Shenlong, and says, “Shenlong’s back sure is warm…”. That’s because riding on Shenlong means that Goku’s going to leave this world, and go to the world of the gods…. I was glad that they didn’t write it plainly that he died, though…. I feel that Goku probably went to Shenlong’s place, and is training again."